


I Feel Safer With You, More Than Anyone Else

by DirtyTrenches



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Love, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, hand holding, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTrenches/pseuds/DirtyTrenches
Summary: Tommy falls asleep against Wilbur whenever he's tired, to the point where it becomes something he expects. What he didn't expect, however, was the deeper meaning behind it.Or: The three times Tommy falls asleep on Wilbur and he think’s it’s just something Tommy does, and the one time Wilbur realizes itissomething Tommy does, just only with him
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 54
Kudos: 992





	I Feel Safer With You, More Than Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again Wilbur and Tommy brother enthusiasts to feed you just fluff with no pain this time.  
> I know, ME, delivering JUST fluff? Wild! But, yeah, I decided to give them a break and write something sweet for once. <3
> 
> Not beta read! <3

1.

The first time Tommy fell asleep on Wilbur, it was the first time they had met.

The day had been full of jolly vibes and laughter, the group of friends happy to have gotten to see each other in person, some for the first time and for other’s not. Despite the specifics, everyone had a good time, whether it was the first time or not.

The energy was high for the most of the day, slowly being drained as they helped Tommy vlog, Tommy insisting they do the most fun things possible. As much as it quickly drained them all, they all felt it was worth it.

Wilbur especially thought it was worth it whenever Tommy would look back at him after vlogging something, eyes bright and smile so unashamedly sparkling it made it difficult not to smile back. 

When it was getting time for the day to wrap up, Wilbur noticed how Tommy seemed to sag more and more at the thought of the day ending, all the fun and moment’s he had with his friends close to becoming a memory when he had to go back home the next day.

Wilbur understood that feeling, having felt horrible for days afterwards after multiple meetups knowing he would only be allowed to chat with the other person or people though text or a grainy camera, and not get to see them in good quality or _touch_ them like he got to, before. 

So, since he didn’t want Tommy’s mood to dampen before the day was even fully over, when they all entered into Wilbur’s living room, after putting all their bags down and kicking off their shoes, he proposed an idea. 

“How about we have a movie night?” He suggests, walking over to his shelf that has an array of movies lining it, running his fingers over the spines of the ones closest to him, smiling slightly at the fond memories he had attached to each film.

He turns to look back, to gauge everyone’s reactions, and smiles when he sees the way Tommy seems to light up at the idea, bouncing over to Wilbur’s sides to peer at the movies, seemingly approving without even having to say anything. 

Phil and Kristin laugh at the sight of the excited boy, and Wilbur catches Kristin’s thankful glance, having apparently caught onto their younger friends’ mood as well. After a moment, they join them in front of the shelf.

“Yeah, I think a movie night would be a good idea, it seems.” Phil jokes, ruffling Tommy’s hair, laughing again when Tommy glares at him for the action, though he makes no effort to push the hand away.

When they get a movie picked out, they all settle down in their own respective places, Wilbur sitting alone on the long sofa, Tommy, Kristin, and Phil smooshed together on a smaller sofa, discussing the movie quietly amongst themselves, Fundy and Niki on a duo sofa laughing over the funnier parts, and Tommy’s dad settled in the kitchen, talking quietly with his wife.

Wilbur sags into the couch, allowing himself to fully relax for the day with a smile on his face, warmth blooming in his chest at being able to enjoy something so mundane with the friends that have meant so much to him for as long as he can remember. 

He’s really happy he came up with the idea for this meet up, and, as his eyes stray to the side to look at Tommy when the younger excitedly points at something cool happening on the screen, he’s happy the blond got to come along, too. 

Wilbur really enjoyed meeting him in person, more than he expected. They just clicked immediately, and all the chaotic energy and bonding they seemed to have over the screen, tripled in person.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Wil tries to wipe the fond smile from his face and focus on the movie.

Soon, one movie becomes two, and two becomes a third, and people start to slowly fall asleep, Fundy and Niki conked out against each other, and Kristin asleep next to Phil, light snores filling the room.

The only one’s still awake are Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy, the youngest seeming seconds away from joining the other three, head dropping from where he’s settled next to Phil, before he seems to jolt himself awake, a pattern that soon becomes constant as the movie drones on.

Wilbur keeps his gaze trained on the movie, giving it his full attention despite having seen it multiple times already, only slightly drowsy. Occasionally, his side heats up, like someone’s staring at him intently. Subtly, he glances out the corner of his eye, and notices Tommy periodically glancing at him, seemingly fighting with himself over something.

He doesn’t quite get what it’s about, but he doesn’t say anything, not wanting to embarrass the blond by calling him out on whatever he’s struggling with. Instead, he patiently waits.

A few more minutes pass, and Wilbur notices Tommy rising from his place next to Phil, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. Wilbur tears his gaze away from the television to watch as Tommy shuffles towards him, looking at the ground rather than his eyes.

He continues to watch, confused, as Tommy stops in front of him for a moment, seeming to hesitate, before he turns around and collapses against him, leaning heavily into his shoulder. 

Wilbur can’t help the startled gasp that escapes his lips, not expecting the sudden impact. The sound catches the attention of Phil who looks over in alarm at the sudden noise, before his features soften at the sight of the two of them.

Tommy pushes further in his side, practically radiating warmth. Wilbur allows it to happen, though still confused as to what exactly Tommy’s reasoning was for practically snuggling into his side. 

Before Wilbur can even think about opening his mouth to question his actions, Tommy explains, voice tinted with sleepiness. 

“T’red,” He practically slurs, leaning his head into his shoulder, eyes slipping shut. The sight makes Wilbur smile, fondness leaking from it, despite the initial confusion he held. “Couch ‘s b’gger.” 

He stretches himself out awkwardly, allowing his legs to unfold comfortably on the couch a bit, but still keeps his face smushed against Wilbur’s shoulder, not making any move to pull away from the brunet, despite the amount of room he has to do so.

Wilbur hesitates for a moment, sharing a look with Phil, who only shrugs, before sagging against him in return, running his hands through the blond’s hair and wrapping his other arm around him, pulling him close and allowing the comfort.

He smiles and sighs through his mouth slowly, enjoying the physical contact with another human, slowly twirling a piece of Tommy’s hair in his fingers as he tries to pay attention to the movie.

And, if he sees Tommy let out a little smile from the attention out of the corner of his eyes, it’s nobody’s business but their own.

By the time they all wake up tomorrow, Tommy is on the other side of the couch away from Wilbur, and neither mention the snuggling.

2\. 

The second time Tommy fell asleep on Wilbur, it was at an SBI meet up, and he was a lot less surprised this time. 

Wilbur was in the middle of chatting with Technoblade after having filmed them all messing around at a carnival that came in town, having returned back to his house to rest for awhile before they left again in a couple hours to have a proper dinner. 

Whilst he’s talking to Techno about his opinion on American Politics, his friend rattling off his own opinions back at him, he see’s Tommy in his peripheral nodding off slightly next to Phil, leaning heavily into the armrest of the sofa across from Wilbur and Techno.

The sight makes him smile, not at all surprised that the exhaustion of the day once again caught up with the younger, since it wasn’t the first time he witnessed it in person.

Phil seemed to be thinking something similar, because when there’s a lull in Wilbur and Techno’s conversation, he reaches over and gently shakes the boy into awareness, the younger snapping up at attention. Techno snorts at the sight, and the boy glares at him, though Wilbur can only describe the attempt as cute, since he looked like a sleepy angry kitten more than anything else. 

“Wha’ you w’nt?” Tommy mumbled in question towards Phil, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the palms of his hands. Wilbur leans back into the couch as he watches, smiling softly at the childish way the boy acts when he’s sleepy, warmth bubbling in his gut in fondness at the sight.

“If you’re tired, mate, you should go take a nap somewhere more comfortable, yeah?” Phil explains, putting a hand on the other blonds back to push him up into a more comfortable position, a silent suggestion to adhere to his request.

Tommy looked miffed for a moment, like it was an absolute chore, before he locked gazes with Wilbur, and his expression seemed more considering. 

Wilbur’s smile turns more confused at the expression change, and cocks an eyebrow when Tommy slowly stands up, a small yawn escaping him as he stands there for a moment, breaking eye contact with the brunet as he shuffles towards the couch, and, without any explanation, drops himself between the two friends, practically forcing Techno away from Wilbur with the action.

Everyone stares at him with wide eyes, confused, Techno more so as he shuffled away, expression mildly annoyed. 

Tommy seems uncaring of all their reactions, burrowing his face in Wilbur’s shoulder much like he did the last time this happened, small content smile on his face when he gets comfortable. 

Techno looks beyond shocked at the casual action, glancing between Phil and Wilbur in bewilderment, but neither of them look all that shocked, one more amused and the other fond at the familiar action. 

Wilbur curls an arm around Tommy, pulling him closer, smiling when Tommy pushed himself deeper into the half embrace. 

He meets Techno’s eyes after he feel’s Tommy’s breaths evening out, confirming the boy had finally fallen asleep in the comfort of his older brother figures’ arms. 

“It’s something he does,” He explains in a soft tone, gazing back down at the younger with a fond look in his eyes, smile becoming gentle when he sees Tommy twitch slightly in his sleep, like he subconsciously knows he’s being discussed even in slumber. “He falls asleep on people.”

He starts rubbing his hand back and forth on Tommy’s back, laughing lightly when Tommy makes a noise in his sleep, leaning into the touch with a content smile curling on his lips. 

Techno’s expression doesn’t completely wipe away the confusion, but he looks fonder than any other emotion right now, reaching out to gentle ruffle the young blonds’ hair, finally smiling when Tommy’s smile grows larger. 

“Why’d he come over here, though? He could’ve just fallen asleep on Phil.” Techno questions, deep voice turning gravely as he lowers it in order to not wake up their sleeping pseudo sibling. 

“You do make a good point,” Phil muses softly from his place across them, eyes having been fond the whole time he watched the interaction. “Maybe he just like’s sleeping against _you.”_ He gestures to Wilbur. “I’ve never seen him do it with anyone else.”

Wilbur’s heart softens at the thought, but he waves the conclusion away, shrugging the shoulder Tommy wasn’t against, as to not jostle him. “No, I think he just like’s the bigger couch. He did it last time he was here, too.”

Phil smiles at him, but it doesn’t seem like he believes him.

Phil and Techno exchange a look when Wilbur stops paying attention to them, instead closing his own eyes as he continues rubbing the young blonds back. 

Neither mention that the couch doesn’t make a difference if Tommy doesn’t make any attempts to stretch out.

3.

The third time Tommy falls asleep on Wilbur, he’s starting to piece it together.

Wilbur and Tommy had picked a day to hang out together all by themselves, something Tommy had been requesting the two do for quite some time now. Since Tommy’s parents had warmed up to him substantially, and he didn’t feel weird hanging out with a teenager alone because of that acceptance, he happily agreed.

Tommy had been over the moon when he accepted, and he couldn’t seem to wipe the smile the whole day before the actual meet up as he planned how it would work out. 

He didn’t admit it to the younger, but he was likely just as excited as the teen to spend time with him. Over the almost two years they’ve known each other, the blond grew on him greatly, and over time he started to consider him his younger brother. 

He isn’t sure If that feeling is reciprocated, but sometimes, when he refers to Tommy as such, the kid smiles so bright he doesn’t worry about it as much. 

Wilbur sat around in his house for hours in an anxious haze, excitement and nervousness bubbling in his gut at the thought of spending the whole day and the afternoon after with his younger brother, since he was sleeping over. 

Although they had met in real life multiple times, he couldn’t chase away the nervousness of spending the whole day alone with just the two of them. Tommy seemed so excited for it to be just them, and he hoped the day lived up to his expectations.

When Tommy was driven to his house by his dad, finally arriving at Wilbur’s house at around three in the afternoon, the nervousness still churned in his gut when he greeted him at the doorway. But, like plaster on a bad wound, Tommy jumps in his arms immediately and hugs him with all his might, and just like that the feeling is replaced with only warm fondness.

He didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, wrapping the younger in his arms and giving him a little squeeze, smile playing on his lips as he laid his head on top of Tommy’s own.

After a long moment where they just enjoyed the comfort of the other, they pulled back, smiles playing on both their lips. 

And, when Wilbur looks up and meets the eyes of Tommy’s dad, who looks confused but happy, he laughs inwardly at himself for being so worried.

After saying their good byes, and Wilbur promising Tommy’s dad he’ll look after him and keep him safe, him and Tommy spend the whole day together, running around town and going into every shop they can find, now that the pandemic is over and they didn’t have to worry.

Wilbur can’t remember laughing this much in his life, as he watches Tommy try and fail to beat the arcade game he’s playing. 

The day goes by quickly, and soon they arrive back to Wilbur’s apartment, happy smiles still on their faces, and slightly tired from the amount of energy they used up that day. 

When Wilbur leads Tommy to his room, which has his streaming set up, he gestures to it, grinning down at the blond as he asks, “You want to stream? We can do it together, this time.” He grins wider, referencing Tommy taking over his stream the first time they met in person.

And, despite the tired spark he can see in the younger’s eyes, his whole being seems to light up at the chance to stream together with Wilbur in person. It makes Wilbur’s grin soften into a fond smile, something he finds himself doing a lot around the boy, brotherly instincts kicking in as always.

“Hell yeah, let’s do it Wil!” Tommy happily agrees, darting to the other side of the room to grab a spare chair to pull next to Wilbur’s, the former watching him with a smile dancing on his face. 

Whilst Tommy is preparing himself for being in front of the camera, Wilbur pulls up his stream labs, and Twitch, fixing things up so everything is in working order. He adjusts his camera so they’ll both be in frame, and settles down on his chair next to Tommy, glancing at the other. 

Tommy seems to be picking his nails, but glances up when he feels eyes on him, pausing in his actions. When the blond meets his eyes, he beams at him, using his spare hand that isn’t settled on the mouse to ruffle his hair. 

Tommy laughs, half heartedly swatting his hand away, before dropping the smile slightly to take a deep breath, preparing himself for the stream. 

“Okay,” Tommy tells him, eyes that are slightly clouded with sleepiness meeting his own once again. “Let’s do it.”

Wilbur nods, before beginning the stream.

They decide on messing around in their own Minecraft world together, working together at Tommy’s request to try and get as many discs as possible. Wilbur agrees, just because Tommy seems so genuinely excited about trying, that he can’t even jokingly pretend to be annoyed. 

They’re in the middle of trying to get Mellohi after obtaining almost all the other discs, when Wilbur realizes that Tommy isn’t putting as much work into trying to get them as he was originally.

Wilbur turns to him, ready to tease him for slacking off and making him do all the work, before chat blowing up catches his eye, making him pause in his actions.

_Is Tommy falling asleep?? LOL  
I think Tommy is falling asleep on Wil!!  
IS TOMMY FALLING ALSEEP ON WILBUR?? WTF THAT’S SO CUTE THEY R SUCH BROTHERS!!  
SLEEPYINNIT SLEEPYINNIT!!_

Wilbur’s eyes widen, teasing words dying on his lips as he turns to Tommy, who is slowly sinking into him, eyes lidded and abnormally quiet as he tries to fight sleep.

He didn’t even notice he was right up against him, he’s gotten so used to occasions like this.

He pauses the game, saving the world, before turning back to Tommy, smile fond as he gently shakes his shoulder, watching as the younger gets up slowly, rubbing his eye with his fist. 

“You tired?” He asks, voice slightly teasing as he reaches a hand out to ruffle his hair again, trying not to audibly coo when Tommy leans into it, too tired to pretend like he hates it. 

In his peripheral, he sees the chat pick up in speed because of the ‘brotherly moments’, and he tries not to smile because of it. 

“Obv’sly, dick ‘ead.” He slurs, finally pushing his hand away to bury his whole face in his chest. Wilbur automatically wraps one arm around him, laughing slightly. It’s so common for Tommy to do this at this point, that it’s become reflexive for him.

“Okay, chat,” He finally speaks up after a moment, tearing his gaze away from Tommy, not even bothering to hide the sappy fondness from his tone. His fans know he’s like his little brother already, so surely, they mustn’t be _that_ surprised at the fondness in his tone? “Looks like it’s past the little gremlins bed time, so it’s time to end stream. Thank you all for coming to the stream, it was a really fun one!” He reads out some subs for a few moments, before properly ending the stream.

The moment it ends, he turns his full attention back to the teen, who still has his face shoved in Wilbur’s yellow sweater. He smiles, smoothing his hand back and forth on his back for a moment, before speaking up. 

“You want to go to bed?” He softly murmurs, smiling when he feels the teen nod against him, not making any move to speak audibly. 

Shifting, Wilbur moves one arm under Tommy’s arms, and the other slips under his knees, gently lifting him up bridal style. 

Tommy squawks when it happens, moving his face from his chest to stare up at him in bewilderment, face red from embarrassment. 

Wilbur laughs at the reaction, carrying the teen over to his bed and depositing him roughly over it, laughing harder when he bounces up and down before settling. 

Tommy glares at him, pretending to be annoyed, but, the soft lilt of his lips gives him away.

Wilbur shuffles over to his closet to get Tommy a heavier blanket, knowing it would get colder later on, pulling it out from the top shelf before tossing it over the younger and covering him up.

Tommy looks up from where he’s gotten himself comfortable, a confused look on his face. 

“You’re lettin’ me sleep on your bed?” He questions, voice clearer from being more awake, but eyes still dropping with undeniable sleepiness. 

Wilbur nods from where he stands over him, smiling gently when his little brother snuggles into the duvet over him.

“Yeah,” He confirms, glancing at the doorway that leads to his living room. “I’ll sleep on the couch, I don’t mind. I want you to sleep more comfortably than you have any other time you’ve slept here.” He says, hinting towards the multiple time’s Tommy’s fallen asleep on his couch.

Sure, his long sofa was comfortable, but definitely not comfortable enough for someone to sleep on all night. Despite that, though, he’s willing to make the sacrifice if it means his little brother will be more comfortable. 

Tommy looks surprised for a moment, before his eyes squint happily in thankfulness. 

Wilbur smiles back at him, grabbing his phone and getting ready to turn into the living room and sit until he got tired and allow his younger brother to sleep, before a hand shoots out from under the sheets and grabs his wrist, yanking him slightly closer.

Wilbur twists around to look at Tommy, confusion clouding his features at the sudden action.

Tommy looks embarrassed, not looking him in the eyes and fidgeting. It worries him, and he goes to speak up, before Tommy cuts him off. “Can— Can you stay?” Tommy finally looks up at him, eyes heavy and lidded, “I sleep better when yo— _someone,_ is there.”

Wilbur blinks in shock, before a smile slowly slips over his lips. “Okay,” he affirms, scooching in next to the blond. “Okay.”

Tommy scoots up next to him, shoving his face into his chest much like he did earlier, before seemingly immediately drifting off, small smile on his face all the while. 

Wilbur pulls him closer, squeezing him tightly, a strange feeling tightening around his heart. He heard his slip up, knew what he was going to say… He just didn’t understand it completely. 

He must be overthinking it, thinking it meant more than it really did.

To distract himself, he opens his Twitter on his phone in his free hand, and scrolls, smiling at all the screen shots of the stream from not too long ago.

He likes a few of them, despite the fact that his fan’s theorizing is just making him question things even more.

Looking down at Tommy, he decides it doesn’t matter, as long as his younger brother is happy.

+1

The next, and certainly not the last, time Tommy falls asleep on Wilbur, he realizes just how much it means.

It’s during a house warming party that Tommy’s parents are throwing, having moved houses because of work related reasons. At first, Tommy seemed to be upset with the move, having vented to Wilbur over voice call before over it.

When Wilbur asked where the new house was located, though, and Tommy rattled off the address and city, Wilbur informed him happily that he was only a thirty-minute drive from him, now.

When Tommy heard this, immediately he seemed to brighten up about the situation, excitedly asking him if he could attend the house warming, party then.

“A house warming party?” He had asked, chewing on his lips as he considered. “I don’t know, Tommy, if it’s a family thing, I wouldn’t want to interfere.”

He was surprised when Tommy had laughed, loudly. But the words he spoke afterwards floored him more than the sudden cackle did. “Wilbur, what are you talking about? Half the people attending are less like family to me than you are. I mean, your practically my older brother anyway, so.”

Wilbur lifted a hand to his face, smothering his shaky smile, heart blossoming at the confirmation that Tommy definitely sees him as a brother, too.

And, he said it so nonchalantly, too, like it was just a _fact,_ not something to second guess. His smile only widened at the thought.

“Okay, Tommy.” He replied, voice shaky. He hopes Tommy doesn’t catch onto how much the words meant to him, embarrassed at his reaction. “I’ll come then, just so you can show your cool older brother off to everyone.” 

“Oh, of course,” Tommy replied, voice serious, not at all joking like Wilbur slightly was towards the end. It made Wilbur blink in surprise. “I’d be a bad younger brother if I didn’t.”

“I don’t think you could ever be,” Wilbur had replied, a small smile on his face. “Now, when is this house warming party?”

Tommy had rattled off the date and time, and the conversation had ended there.

That’s how he ended up here, being guided around by Tommy and introduced as his, _“Cool, awesome older brother! He writes songs, you know, about girls! How cool is that, seriously?!”_ causing Wilbur to have a constant dust of red on his cheeks almost the whole night, both embarrassed and hesitantly pleased at the barrage of compliments constantly thrown his way. 

Wilbur quite liked Tommy’s extended family. Despite knowing that Wilbur was clearly not Tommy’s biological older brother, no one seemed to question the words, very accepting of his presence and not hesitating to welcome him into the family. 

Tommy had smiled brightly by his side the whole way through.

The younger didn’t let him out of his sights the whole night, sitting next to him at dinner and chatting away happily with him, only occasionally getting distracted by his younger cousins and parents. Mostly, though, he only spoke with Wilbur. It made his gut blossom with warmth, that even surrounded by his family he likely hasn’t seen in a while, Tommy wanted to do things with him. 

The family had eventually decided on playing card games, games like UNO, Phase ten, and Cards against humanity, the former having only been played with the young adults and teenagers.

The hours passed by quickly, Wilbur laughing so hard at the multitude of cards that he read during CAH. It didn’t surprise him that basically all the cards he picked were from Tommy. He’s the only one who gets his humor, after all. And it seemed that was reciprocated when Tommy picked basically all of Wilbur’s, to the point where the other players were starting to jokingly call them cheaters. 

They shared a grin when that was suggested seriously at one point. Wilbur knows that neither of them need to cheat to make the other laugh.

The card games went by quickly, and soon it was nearing nine at night, most of the families starting to pack up their stuff and gathering their coats in preparation of returning home. 

Tommy had led Wilbur to the door by the wrist, letting him go only to hug his extended family goodbye, kissing his grand parents’ cheeks in parting with an embarrassed flush on his face, something Wilbur tries not to smile at so he doesn’t get flustered further. 

Wilbur isn’t surprised at those displays, but he is surprised when Tommy’s grandma turns to him, walking up slowly to him, craning her neck to look him in the eyes properly. He glances at Tommy momentarily, sharing a confused glance with him, before giving his younger brothers grandmother his full attention.

They stand there in silence for a long moment, almost the whole family staring at them in tense silence, before the woman finally speaks. “Thomas here thinks the world of you, Mr. Soot. You better treat my grandson well, and continue to take care of him.”

Tommy flushes from where he stands behind the older lady, looking bewildered at the light hearted lecturing.

Wilbur blinks in surprise for a moment, before smiling reassuringly at the woman before him. “He’s my younger brother, and I love him a lot,” he confesses, smile brightening when he see’s Tommy gape in the corner of his eye at the admission. “I wouldn’t ever hurt him. And, if I did, I’d give you full permission to kick my ass for doing so.”

There’s a long moment of silence, where Tommy’s grandmother stares at him with a critical gaze, before she nods, seeming to accept his words. “I wouldn’t need your permission,” She says, a small smirk on her face as she starts to turn away. “Welcome to the family, Mr. Soot. You be a good brother now, yeah?”

He nods at her words, waving goodbye as everyone piles out the door, leaving only a sleepy looking Tommy and Wilbur, the both of them standing in the cold doorway. 

“Did you really mean that?” Tommy questions, voice soft. He doesn’t turn to look at him.

Wilbur doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Of course,” He says softly, turning his head to look down at the younger. The blond finally meets his gaze, surprised blush on his cheeks. “I love you, Toms, and I’m honored you see me as a big brother.”

Tommy smiles at him, warm and bright. “I love you, too.”

They bask in the moment for a while longer, before both turning away, Tommy grabbing the brunet’s hand and leading him to the living room.

Wilbur smiles in amusement when he pushes him down, not at all surprised when Tommy curled up next to him, having caught the sleepiness in his eyes earlier in the day. He had a feeling it would catch up with him eventually. 

Wilbur curls his arm around his shoulder, an action he’s become increasingly used to doing. Tommy sinks into the touch, smile pressing against his arm from where he rests.

They both look up when they hear footsteps leading towards them. Wilbur isn’t surprised when he’s met with the sight of Tommy’s parents, but they seemed surprised at the sight before him. 

Tommy seems unbothered, though, so he supposes he isn’t pushing any boundaries. 

“We already knew you trusted him so deeply, Tommy,” His younger brother’s mother begins, a soft smile on her face, “But I didn’t think it extended to the fact you can fall asleep against him, too.”

Wilbur frowns, confused. Tommy’s dad seems to catch onto said confusion, and explains further for him. “We’ve never seen him fall asleep against anyone, even us. I guess he just feels safer with you more than anyone else.” Despite the fact that would mean Tommy trusts Wilbur in a way he doesn’t trust his own parent’s neither look upset, just happy. 

“Are you sure? He’s fallen asleep on me multiple times, but… Surely I can’t be the _only_ one?” He questions, eyes wide and disbelieving despite the suspicions he’s had before.

They both just shake their heads, looking towards their son.

Wilbur looks down, trying to meet the younger’s gaze. Tommy is avoiding his eyes, face redder than before. But, after a moment, he looks at Wilbur without prompting.

“Is this really true?” He asks, a small smile on his face. 

Tommy nods slowly, making no move to pry himself away from the brunet. “I don’t know why I do, I just… Do. I guess, I’ve always felt safe around you, and it’s not something I’m used to.” Tommy stumbles over his explanation, fidgeting slightly against him. “I guess, you’ve always given off such brotherly protective vibes towards me, so I trusted you to protect me when I sleep. It just hit me the first time we met, and I just never stopped thinking about it. I hope it’s not… Weird.”

Without hesitation, Wilbur pulls him closer, hugging him tightly as he smiles dopily into his shoulder. “Of course, it’s not weird. I’m _beyond_ honored that you trust me so much.”

As Tommy hugs him back just as tightly, body slacking as he relaxes with relief, neither notice Tommy’s parents leave the room.

They stay like that for a long, long time, basking in each other’s warmth as Wilbur’s mind races, still disbelieving that Tommy trusts him to protect him when he’s most vulnerable more than anyone else. 

He pulls him closer. He’s really, really glad he can be that safety for him.

Later, when Tommy’s parent’s finally re-enter the living room, they’re greeted with the sight of their son and the man who has very much become his older brother, sitting shoulder to shoulder, heads leaning against the other as they’re in deep sleep.

They both have soft smiles on their faces.

They smile at each other at the sight, still disbelieving their son has come to trust someone so much, before laying a blanket over the two and shutting off the lights, allowing the two brothers time to sleep peacefully against the other.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Wilbur is just such an older brother with constant loving vibes Tommy just immediately trusted him with watching over him,,, they
> 
> Please leave a comment, it would mean a lot! <3


End file.
